mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese Sandwich
Cheese Sandwich is a male Earth pony and the self-titled "super duper party pony" who appears in the episode "Pinkie Pride". Depiction in the series Cheese Sandwich is first shown on the outskirts of Appleloosa, having just thrown a party for the ponies and buffalo. As he leaves, his Cheesy Sense points him in the direction of Ponyville. When Cheese appears before Pinkie Pie and her friends, he introduces himself as the premiere party planner in all of Equestria. As his introductory song begins, he takes on a more excitable off-the-wall persona, playing the accordion and singing that he had wanted to be a party planner since he was a colt. At this point, he takes the reins of Pinkie Pie's party plans for Rainbow Dash and puts together a large birthday bash. Later, when Pinkie feels her position as premiere party pony is threatened and challenges Cheese Sandwich to a goof off, Cheese accepts. During The Goof Off, Cheese displays an even greater inclination for bizarre behavior, singing a polka version of Pinkie's Smile Song and having his own, much larger party cannon. Pinkie Pie, realizing that Rainbow Dash isn't having fun, concedes the goof off to Cheese. Cheese Sandwich later approaches Pinkie and tells her he never meant to take her place in Ponyville. He confesses that he was actually extremely shy as a colt, and he didn't realize his dream until he left his Manehattan home and stumbled into Ponyville during a party thrown by the filly Pinkie Pie, which led to him earning his cutie mark. Having reached an understanding, Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie team up to make Rainbow Dash's birthday party memorable. Before he leaves Ponyville, Cheese gives his rubber chicken, Boneless, which he originally aquired in Ponyville at Pinkie's party, to Pinkie Pie and sets out with a second rubber chicken, Boneless Two. Personality When initially introduced, Cheese Sandwich has a rather serious demeanor dressing in a cowboy hat and poncho. At first, his comedic side is only hinted by a rubber chicken wearing a bowler hat he carries on a saddle and calls Boneless. He speaks in a rather serious tone reminiscent of a hero of spaghetti westerns. Later, he reveals his true, excitable personality. He also shares many traits with Pinkie Pie: he is shown to enjoy acting out and turning a party into a grand performance. He loves to sing and can play the accordion, and he possesses a "Cheesy Sense" that, similar to Pinkie's Pinkie Sense, lets him know when parties are in the middle of being planned. Toward the end of his debut episode, Cheese Sandwich is shown to hold Pinkie Pie in high regard, wanting to impress her with his skill as a party planner. Quotes Trivia Cultural References *Cheese Sandwich shares many traits with his voice actor, "Weird Al" Yankovic, including: **His preoccupation with cheese **His large, thick-rimmed glasses (which he wears as a colt) **Playing the accordion **Use of silly props **General goofiness Gallery Cheese Sandwich promotional S4E12.jpg|From USA Today. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich looking at each other angrily S4E12.png|From the Hub Network's Episodic Storyline PDF. Cheese Sandwich donning his hat S4E12.jpg|From Geekscape. cheese sandwich lurking.jpg cheesy sense.jpg|"My cheesy sense was a-tinglin'." shindig.jpg|"If there's a party in need, there I'll be. Be it wingding, hoedown, hootenanny or shindig, I'm your pony." busting out some moves.jpg accordion.jpg References es:Cheese Sandwich Category:Musicians